


Staring

by FairyBlue



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I don't know where I was going with this, it's really just a drabble, maybe it's just about how handsome I think V is? who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyBlue/pseuds/FairyBlue
Summary: MC was staring. She was staring at him without a doubt. But was he aware? Of course not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So...yeah this is my first contribution to the Mystic messenger fandom.

        She knew she was staring. It was obvious, her head was turned completely toward him. Normally she would be so nervous about being caught admiring him. But with the others all asleep there was no one but the two of them awake, allowing her to openly stare at him. 

        She was most definitely staring, but it was so hard to look away. The way the candlelight shimmered off his skin, the warm yellow glow making it appear smoother than she thought was possible. Her fingers itched in her lap. Would his skin feel just as soft as it looked? 

        MC never would have guessed the R.F.A.’s dinner plans would end up with them all locked in Jumin’s penthouse when the storm forecasted for tomorrow morning hit earlier than expected. And to top it all off, the storm took out the power. And not just at their location, but the whole block was without electricity. 

        Luckily for them, or maybe strangely, Jumin actually had candles to light. The storm continued on for two hours before they all came to the conclusion that they would all stay the night, much to Zen’s displeasure. This led to where MC sat now, on the couch staring at the man sitting on the opposite side. 

        Meanwhile V was completely oblivious. 

        MC had wanted to know more about him, get closer to him like with the others for some time now. But now that they could talk without the others listening, all she could do was stare.

        His lips looked just as soft as his skin. How kissable was he? Not for the first time MC felt a little bit jealous of Rika. The sudden urge to leave her trace on him rose making MC blush.

        Her eyes traveled from his face to his eyes. He had removed his sunglasses when the power went out. Even in the faint lighting MC could make out the fair color of his eyes. Eyes she wished she could heal for him. 

        The icy teal of his hair mixed in gentle waves with the golden flickers of light. His tresses were raked back by his hand as he shifted in his seat. His sudden movement shook MC out of her daze.

        “MC…are you still awake?” The deep tone of his voice filling the silence sent shivers down her spine.

        She swallowed thickly, her voice getting stuck in her throat. Hopefully V didn’t notice. “Yes.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Staring and More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302638) by [FairyBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyBlue/pseuds/FairyBlue)




End file.
